During the fiscal year 78 federal research projects overseen by 49 principal investigators. Of this total 58 projects (74%) and 31 PI's(63%) were from the parent organization (NIDDK), 18 projects and 16 PI's were from other parts of NIH(NIAID,NCI,NICHD,NHLBI,NIAMS,NHGRI,NIDA), and 1 PI and a 1 project each were from the FDA and the US Army. This information was reported by PI's (except as noted below). One project (from Giovanna Tosato, NCI) is excluded because a technical problem prevented the facility from providing analysis good enough to be called support. Please see the research reports indexed here to learn more about the facility's role and the important research it supports.[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] NIDDK[unreadable] [unreadable] Daniel Appella[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK031119-04 Chemically Modified Peptide Nucleic Acids[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK031123-04 Small Molecule Activators of p53[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK031124-04 Selective Recognition of Folded RNA by Small Oligomers[unreadable] [unreadable] Adrian Bax[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK029047-02 Structure and membrane binding of alpha-synuclein[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK029049-02 Structure of the TolR periplasmic domain[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK029051-02 Study of nucleic acid structure by novel NMR methods[unreadable] [unreadable] Harris Bernstein[unreadable] 1-Z0-1DK052036-02 Translational regulation in the ribosome tunnel[unreadable] 1-Z0-1DK052037-02 Biogenesis of bacterial autotransporter proteins[unreadable] [unreadable] Carole Bewley[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK031135-02 LBC: Discovery of Natural Products and Natural Product-Like Inhibitors[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK032103-09 LBC: Inhibitors and Probes of HIV-1 Cell Fusion[unreadable] [unreadable] Susan Buchanan[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK036142-02 Structural characterization of iron-induced gene transcription in E. coli[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK011010-01 Structural characterization of energy transduction by Tol proteins [unreadable] 1-Z01-DK011011-01 Structural characterization of outer membrane proteins from Yersinia pestis[unreadable] [unreadable] Rafael Camerini-Otero[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK052031-02 The role of Spo11 in mammalian meiosis [unreadable] 1-Z01-DK052032-02 Proteins and the search for homology in mammalian meiosis [unreadable] 1-Z01-DK052033-02 The different pathways involved in meiotic recombination in mammals[unreadable] [unreadable] Marius Clore[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK029023-18 Determination Of 3 Dimensional Structures Of Macromolecules In Solution By Nmr[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK029043-02 Macromolecular dynamics[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK029039-02 Protein-DNA interactions by NMR[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK029038-02 Design of gp41 directed anti-HIV antibodies[unreadable] [unreadable] David Davies[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK-069011-01 Title unavailable[unreadable] [unreadable] Ann Dean[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK015508 Chromatin Structure in Regulation of Mammalian Gene Expression [unreadable] [unreadable] Jurrien Dean[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK015605-01 Molecular Biology of Mammalian Germ Cells[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK015606-01 Maternal Effect Genes in Mammalian Embryogenesis[unreadable] [unreadable] Chuxia Deng[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK056001-10 Brca1 in development and tumorigenesis[unreadable] [unreadable] William Eaton[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK029055-02 Single Molecule Studies of Protein Folding [unreadable] [unreadable] Hugo M Garraffo[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK011002-07 Structures And Biological Activity Of Alkaloids And Other Natural Products[unreadable] [unreadable] Martin Gellert[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK036167-02 The post-cleavage complex in V(D)J recombination[unreadable] [unreadable] Marvin Gershengorn[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK011007-07 Study of Factors that Induce Differentiation of Pancreatic Precursor Cells[unreadable] [unreadable] John Hanover[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK060101-02 Targeted disruption the enzymes of O-GlcNAc cycling: Animal models of Disease [unreadable] 1-Z01-DK060102-02 Calmodulin-driven Nuclear Trafficking linked to diabetes and insulin signaling [unreadable] 1-Z01-DK060103-02 Enzymes of O-GlcNAc cycling linked to type-2 diabetes and neurodegeneration[unreadable] [unreadable] James Hurley[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK036127-02 Mechanisms of Diacylglycerol Signaling Through C1 Domain Proteins[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK036126-02 Structural and Functional Studies of Ubiquitin Binding Domains[unreadable] [unreadable] Kenneth Jacobson[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK0331115-24 Functionalized Congeners Of Bioactive Compounds[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK031116-20 Development Of P2Y Receptor Ligands[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK031117-20 Development Of Drugs Acting At Adenosine Receptors[unreadable] [unreadable] Alan R. Kimmel[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK015609-02 Regulation of cellular growth and energy homeostasis. DK015610-02 Pathways of receptor signaling and chemotaxis [unreadable] 1-Z01-DK015611-02 Signaling pathways that regulate development[unreadable] [unreadable] Jefferey Kopp[unreadable] (Dr.Capt. Kopp was on TDA for Huricane Ike, we show the most likely applicable Z01 bases on 2007 assuming a simple addition of one to the index number)[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK043411-02 KDB Focal segmental glomerulosclerosis: HIV-associated nephropath[unreadable] [unreadable] Paul Kovac[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK059701-35 Reactions And Immunochemistry Of Carbohydrates[unreadable] [unreadable] Sean Lee[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK056005-02 Physiological roles of Ewings Sarcoma gene product EWS [unreadable] [unreadable] H. Luecke[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK059702-02 Synthesis and Characterization of Selective Histone Acetyltransferase Modulators [unreadable] 1-Z01-DK059703-02 Chemical Genetic Elucidation of Histone Acetyltransferase Signaling Networks [unreadable] 1-Z01-DK069013-01 Chemical Probes of Gene Regulatory Mechanisms [unreadable] [unreadable] William Prinz[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK060004-07 Intracellular Lipid Trafficking and Organelle Biogenesis[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK060105-02 Biogenesis of the endoplasmic reticulum[unreadable] [unreadable] Lawrence Tabak (NIDCR) (NIDDK Z01)[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK070012-02 - Structure and Function of UDP-GalNAc:polypeptide alpha-GalNAc transferases[unreadable] [unreadable] Herbert Tabor[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK024960-02 Biophysical studies on the interaction of antizyme and ornithine decarboxylase[unreadable] [unreadable] John Tisdale (NHLBI) (NIDDK Z01)[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK027011-05-A preclinical large animal model for globin gene transfer[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK027013-02-Development of improved lentiviral vectors for human gene therapy applications[unreadable] [unreadable] Robert Tycko[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK029061-02 Structural Studies of Alzheimer's beta-Amyloid Fibrils[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK029062-02 Structural Studies of Amylin Fibrils Associated with Type 2 Diabetes[unreadable] [unreadable] Jurgen Wess[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK031129-02 Molecular basis of G protein-coupled receptor function[unreadable] [unreadable] Reed Wickner[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK024949-02 Structure of Prion Amyloids[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK024951-02 Species Barriers of Yeast Prions[unreadable] [unreadable] Herman Yeh[unreadable] 1-Z01-DK032101-12 Application of NMR spectroscopy in Chemical and Biochemical Analysis[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] OTHER NIH INSTITUTES[unreadable] [unreadable] NIAID[unreadable] [unreadable] Clifton E. Barry III[unreadable] 1-Z01-AI000693-15 Development Of New Chemotherapeutics For Tuberculosis[unreadable] [unreadable] Michael J. Lenardo [unreadable] 1-Z01-AI000565, Regulation of Signalling Pathways Involvling Nuclear Factor Kappa B[unreadable] 1-Z01-AI000769, Molecular Mechanisms of the Autoimmune Lymphoproliferative Syndrome[unreadable] [unreadable] Stephen Leppla[unreadable] 1-Z01-AI001031-01 Structure and Function of Virulence Factors of Bacillus anthracis[unreadable] 1-Z01-AI000929-06 Vaccines and Therapeutics for Anthrax[unreadable] [unreadable] Bernard Moss[unreadable] 1-Z01-AI000979-03 Poxvirus pathogenesis and immunity[unreadable] [unreadable] Alison McBride[unreadable] 1-Z01-AI000713-15 Characterization Of The Papillomavirus Regulatory Proteins[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] NCI[unreadable] [unreadable] Martin Brechbiel[unreadable] 1-Z01-SC006353-25 ROB Metal Chelate Conjugated Monoclonal Antibodies for Tumor Diagnosis and Therapy[unreadable] [unreadable] Christopher B. Buck[unreadable] 1-Z01-BC 010907-01 Papillomavirus Infectious Entry[unreadable] [unreadable] Jeffrey S. Rubin [unreadable] 1-Z0- BC-010251-? Secreted Frizzled-Related Proteins and Wnt Signaling[unreadable] [unreadable] David Salomon[unreadable] 1-Z01- BC009003-26 MBTL The Role of Cripto in the Pathogenesis[unreadable] [unreadable] David M. Segal[unreadable] 1-Z01-BC009254-33 Innate Immunity [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] NICHD[unreadable] [unreadable] David J. Clark[unreadable] 1-Z01-HD008775-04 Chromatin remodeling and gene activation.[unreadable] [unreadable] Vince Pozsgay[unreadable] 1-Z01-HD001313-14 Synthetic Vaccine Against Human Pathogenic Bacteria[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] NHLBI[unreadable] [unreadable] H. M. Fales[unreadable] 1-Z01-HL001058-02 Synthesis of Analogues of NSC73306 to circumvent multidrug resistance in cancer.[unreadable] [unreadable] NIAMS[unreadable] [unreadable] Maria Morasso[unreadable] 1-Z01-AR41124-01 Regulation of epidermal differentiation[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] NHGRI[unreadable] [unreadable] Christopher Austin,(reported by Craig Thomas)[unreadable] 1-Z01-HG200319-04 NIH Chemical Genomics Center[unreadable] [unreadable] NIDA[unreadable] [unreadable] Kenner C. Rice[unreadable] 1-Z01-DA000520-01 Design and Synthesis of drugs acting on central and peripheral tissues[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] NON NIH US GOVERNMENT[unreadable] [unreadable] FDA[unreadable] [unreadable] Abdu I. Alayash, FDA (reported by Paul Bruher,FDA)[unreadable] A genomic and proteomic approach to biomarkers identification in hemoglobin-based oxygen carriers (HBOCs) safety and efficacy(OBRR priority #4 and 5 CPY0[unreadable] [unreadable] US Army[unreadable] Charles B. Millard, Walter Reed, US ArmyDefense Threat Reduction Agency Joint Science &Technology Office Project No. 1.D0015_06_WR_C